Just this one time
by VT233
Summary: Dan and Serena are forced to marry each others. Read it and find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Keep the bad news coming.**

* * *

"Mr. Baizen this is a onetime offer, I will give you one hundred grand for you to leave my daughter what do you say?" William Van Der Woodsen was a really successful man, he had money that could buy the half of the world and didn't think twice about using it when it came to his reputation. When he first heard his daughter was going out with a waiter, William thought that it was just a teenage crush and that she's just having fun but when the relationship lasted for three months and people started talking about it, he decided he should act on it fast. He couldn't handle the media talking about how Serena Van Der Woodsen, daughter of the founder of _Paletta_ , world's most popular cosmetics company, dating Carter Baizen a poor boy who barely has money to walk.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Serena stormed into her father's office after being notified by his assistant, who just happened to be Serena's friend too, that her boyfriend is at her dad's work.

"I'm putting an end to this Serena, you had your fun. It's time for you to let go of him" said William sternly not even looking at his daughter who was fuming at this point.

"What are you talking about dad? I'm not leaving Carter"

"Honey I had a feeling you were going to say that and that is the reason why Carter is the one that's going to be leaving you" he said being as cold as an iceberg.

"Noway, Carter and I are in love dad. We even talked about getting married" Serena wasn't one to give in easily. Even since the day she was born, her dad has been controlling all her life. From school, college, wardrobe and boys to go out with. She was sick of it and she was really glad when she met Carter. He was different, he made her do new things. Their dates usually consisted of a simple walk in the park while eating a hotdog and not a dinner at a five stars restaurant. She liked the change and she truly believed she was in love with him.

"Actually Serena, I'm really sorry but I think your dad is right, it would've never worked out between us anyway." spoke Carter for the first time and stood up from his chair looking on the ground.

"Carter? What- what do you mean? Are you actually going to leave me just because my dad said so?" tears were becoming to form at the bottom of Serena's eyes. She couldn't believe that the person she thought was the love of her life, decided to give up on her after the first bump on the road.

"No, not because I said so, but because I paid him to do it. Serena he gave up on you for one hundred grants and I'm pretty sure he would've settled for less too. He doesn't even like you he just likes your money." William was looking at his daughter at this point checking the tears running down her face. He truly believed he was doing what's best for her and he knew that one day she'll know that.

Carter looked one last time at Serena apologizing without saying a word and left the office which made Serena sob so hard. Her dad approached her and just as he was putting his hand on her shoulder Serena looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me. that's it, your days of bossing me around is over. From now on I'll do whatever the hell I want and you don't get to say a damn thing about it. Do you hear me? don't you think I know that you're the reason boys break up with me after couples of months of dating? Don't you think I know that you handled Tony, Troy and Sam the same way you handled Carter. I'm glad you enjoy it, I'm glad you enjoy turning my life into a living hell. You had your fun and now it's my time to live."

"Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, you have a minute to apologize. You are never allowed to speak to me the way you just did, I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"Yeah right, you know what's best for you. I'm not apologizing father you can't make me do anything"

"I wasn't going to do this, but since you're insisting that I can't make you do anything; you have a date tomorrow night and be sure to have fun because a week later you're marrying him"

"What?" said Serena shocked that her father just said that. She knew he had the power to do that. She couldn't do anything about it, Serena had nowhere to run to. She didn't have friends she could trust nor did she have someone in the family that dared to stand up with her against her father. She wouldn't even have money if she decided to run away from home because her father would make sure to leave her with nothing.

"Just like you heard, since you have no taste whatsoever when it comes to boys, I decided I should be the one choosing. The boy's father has already been notified and you two are getting married next Saturday." William was now back on his chair behind his wooden desk.

Serena couldn't do anything. She didn't even want to know who was the boy she was getting married to, she just knew that her life would soon come to an end and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She nodded her head, tears running all over her face and silently got out of her father's office ignoring her friend's questions about what was wrong with her.

* * *

Rufus Humphrey, is a multi millionaire who owns series of restaurants and café all over America and most of Europe. He was dedicated to his work, always traveling and making sure is business is running smooth. He hated to stay in the same city or country for more than a month and that was the reason his last three wives left him. They would all think they could handle it at first, but after many lonely nights they would decide it wasn't worth all the money in the world. Rufus most precious thing in life is his only son Daniel Humphrey who he fought custody against his first wife until he kept him and hired a massive team of babysitters, nannies and chefs to take care of him. Making sure his son would be the one taking care of his restaurants when the time comes, he made him study business even though business is the last thing Dan Humphrey is really interested in. Dan, who, being raised by servants and a father who would give him whatever he wants is expected to be a spoiled rich boy; only to be the complete opposite. He never liked the way his father treated him and never asked for anything because he didn't like to have anything unless he earned it. He never liked his father's lifestyle, he preferred staying home and writing and that is what he usually did. Dan didn't have much friends, it was hard keeping them with his father being this rich, they all wanted things from him. And all his family members were far away, he would go visit his grandmother every two summers. Dan was peacefully writing about anything and everything when his father knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey dad, I didn't know you were coming back this soon" he said with hurt evident in his voice. Being twenty years old he should have been accommodated to his dad's constant absence, but he didn't. it bothered him everytime he was left alone.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come and hang out with you for some time." It was in that exact moment that Dan knew something bad was going to come out of his father's mouth. Never ever did he want to hang out with him unless something bad happened. He heard this sentence before, a day before moving houses after his father divorce from his second wife, when his hamster and friend Roy died and when his father decided to get married for a third time.

"Oh cool" said Dan not wanting to know what was about to come next.

"Son, you know I love you and that I would do anything for you" Dan nodded and Rufus carried on with talking.

"You're already twenty and you've never had a stable relationship before, I told you before that you should start searching for a girl you could marry and settle with. And since you never took my advice I decided I would help you with that. That's why I talked to a friend of mine, and we decided that you and his daughter would be the perfect match. A date is set for you tomorrow night, and the wedding will be held in a week." Dan was speechless. He didn't under any circumstance see that coming, how could his father do that to him. For a man who never took care of him, he sure as hell had a lot to control in his life.

"What do you mean getting married?" he said shocked.

"Like at an altar with wedding bands and vows" his father joked which only made Dan grow more furious.

"Dad I'm only twenty why do you want me to get married? Come on at least when I'm twenty five. It's still too soon" Dan whined. He was trying to make his father change his mind.

"I had you when I was twenty, you're slacking son"

"Yeah and you've divorced three times, don't you think it was because of that?"

"Dan I made up my mind, now here's her address, dress nice and have fun daddy to be" and with that he left leaving Dan in his bed trying to digest everything that just happened.

* * *

 **This is a new fic, I don't know if it's any good. I have a couple of ideas but I'm only going to continue writing this if people are actually going to read it.**

 **I temporarily stopped writing my other fic FATE due to the lack of reviews. I'm not going to give up on it tho.**

 **Tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet me there**

Dan was so nervous; he didn't know what to wear or how to act. He was meeting his future wife in a couple of hours, his future wife whose name he doesn't even know. He didn't even have a picture of her, what if another girl was waiting under the address too and he went out with her instead of the real girl? What if they didn't get along at all and had to be stuck together for the rest of time? He didn't know what to think about, thoughts were running through his head, does she know his name? Maybe her parents told her his name while his dad just didn't think it was necessary. Where should he take her out? He knew she would like to go to dinner at a five stars restaurant just like any other Upper East Side girl, but which one? Should he let her choose? Should he go by car or by a limo? That last question is the easiest; a limo. She was probably a spoiled girl who never sat in a vehicle unless it's a limo and she was occupying the backseat. Dan put on a black tux and a white shirt, pushing the tie in the pocket of his jacket so he would put it later before arriving to her place. If Dan hated anything, it was ties. Whenever he put on a tie, he felt like he was suffocating or that he's imprisoned.

Serena on the other hand was anything but nervous. Her father fixed her to blind dates regularly and the fact that she was marrying this guy didn't affect her. Maybe she still can't believe that her father could do that to her, so for the moment she decided to go with date just like she went to every other one without complaining because she knew it'll get her nowhere. She put on a black dress that's just above knee high and a pearl necklace matching the pearl earrings. She didn't know how tall was this guy, and being tall enough herself she thought she shouldn't wear really high heels so she wouldn't look taller than him. Serena wasn't for one to be rude, even though she hated the fact she was marrying a stranger she knew that he had nothing to do with her and was enforced just like she was so she decided she should be nice to him no matter what. She prayed and wished he would be someone nice so she could at least get along with and not have to fight with him for forever. Just as she bent down to put her heels on, Serena felt the urge to puke so she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. _I must have been more nervous than I admitted._

Dan, being the gentleman, got there fifteen minutes before their actual date, he looked out to see the mansion she lived in, it was huge and beautiful and he knew why his father chose this girl in specific. He put on his tie before getting out of the car and waiting for any girl to appear in front of him. A woman, who he figured is a maid by the costume she was dressed in, approached him.

"Hello. Are you here for Miss Serena?" she asked in a thick accent. Dan didn't know what to answer; her name must be Serena right?

"I'm really sorry, but my father set this up and I don't really know the name of the girl. I was just given the address. Sorry" he looked really apologetic and the maid smiled shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, her name is Serena and she'll be here in a minute. She told me everything, please take care of her" she said and she left. Dan felt a little at ease after the maid came. If she knew about their marriage, then _Serena_ must have told her and the fact that she told her maid means that she's actually nice. Not a minute went by and a tall blonde girl, started walking towards him. She smiled slightly after she saw him. The girl was gorgeous to Dan's please. He couldn't believe it, she had this natural attraction that drew him right in, he truly believed he was lucky his father chose this girl and not another one. He wasn't a guy who would choose a girl for her appearance, but not a one to say no to a beautiful one too. As soon as she stepped in front of him, he put his hand out and introduced himself.

"Dan Humphrey" he said as he took her hand and smiled lightly.

"Well it actually hurts that you don't know my name from before Dan, because I knew yours. But Serena Van Der Woodsen"

"Sorry about that, my dad left this slight detail uncovered" he rubbed the back of his neck clearly nervous and she giggled slightly at that.

"I'm just kidding I didn't know your name either, Samantha told me I should tease you about it since you were so apologetic" she said still giggling. Dan couldn't help but smile at that she was really cute, giggled like a child, but cute nonetheless. He was really thankful she wasn't going to act weird and she was already joking with him so he invited her to enter the car so they go to their destination.

"Is this the first time you go on this kind of date?" asked Serena noticing how uneasy Dan was.

"Actually yes, I don't really know how they go. I'm going to be honest and tell you that I looked it up on the internet, and there was a bunch of nonsense. Is this your first time too?"

"Well, with a father like mine, I grew up to be an expert, I'll help you out and tell you how it usually goes, we'll go out to a restaurant, the most expensive out there, then you'll talk about yourself and how much money you have. As dinner arrives you'll talk more about yourself and the fact that you didn't even have to make a reservation to a place like that you just said your name and a table was set up. After that, you'll have to talk about my father and that he has a really successful company. And to finish you'll take me back to my place mentioning every now and then how much fun you had and how much you liked me even though you did all the talking and I spent the whole night nodding and looking interested" Serena was harsh and she knew it, but in her opinion she was only telling the truth.

"Wow that looks like fun. I'm afraid talking about myself will be done before the soup comes. I don't have any stories to tell, and to be honest, I don't know who your father is and what he does. And last but not least, I don't have any money while my father has loads. So we ought to change your dates' rituals" Serena was actually happy about that, she was glad Dan wasn't like all of the other boys and he wasn't going to bore her with stories about money and investments and companies.

"What do you suggest we do then? And for god's sake take that tie off. I wouldn't care if you were wearing jeans and you're obviously disturbed by it"

"Oh thanks god, you know wearing a tie is like shooting me if not worse" he exaggerated which made her laugh.

"I have an idea. Since you seem like you're sick of the usual high class dates, why don't we try something a little bit different?" he said smiling slightly seeing her slightly interested.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked excited.

"We'll go to a museum and observe everything out there, and maybe later we'll go to the opera?" he said opening his eyes wide to act excited. Serena couldn't believe it, she actually thought that he was different than Upper East Side's snobs, but he was just like the rest if not worse. Great; now she was stuck with a boring person for the rest of her life.

"That's cool" she said acting interested.

"Or we could go karting?" he said chuckling a little after she hit his shoulder knowing he was just joking earlier.

"Yes! That would be great, I always wanted too."

"Okay, although we need to take you somewhere to wear something else, and maybe I could take the car. You know we may be hit if we arrived at a carting alley in a limo" he joked.

* * *

After spending half an hour to buy a jeans and a top, Serena and Dan headed to Dan's place so he could change and take the car. He wore black jeans with a blue shirt and a black converse. He was so glad Serena was okay with dressing casual because he couldn't tolerate formal clothes. Serena was waiting for him downstairs, looking at the surroundings. It was a nice home; she wondered if that's where they were going to live after they got married. She was glad that he hadn't mentioned anything about them getting married because it would make things really complicated. For the time being, she was glad they were getting along and that Dan was a fun good looking guy.

"I'm ready." He said as he motioned for her to follow him to the garage.

"What's this?" shrieked Serena while pointing at a blue vespa at the end of the garage. "Please tell me it's yours" she said so excited and going over it.

"Yeah, it is. Do you really want to go by bike?" he said surprised seeing her already grabbing the helmet from the top shelf. Dan received continuous nods from her which only meant a yes. He laughed and realized that only spending an hour with her made him laugh more than he did the whole week.

"Fine, on one condition though, you're driving"

* * *

Dan and Serena were laughing so hard, they played a whole hour at the karting alley and Serena was now driving them to a pizza place to have dinner. They teased each other's like they were lifetime friends and the connection between them was pretty obvious. Serena was really glad her father chose this boy in particular who she thought she could really get along with and try new things. Dan was shouting instructions for her to drive better and she was finally getting used to it. Serena parked the vespa where Dan told her to and they both entered the place Dan that Dan insisted served the best pizza even though it was at a long distance.

"So should I start talking about myself and my money now?" they were both sitting with a large pizza in between and two sodas. They ate in a comfortable silence until Dan broke it.

"I think we should be talking about next week. we've been avoiding it the whole night, but you and I both know we're getting married in a" Serena couldn't finish her sentence and she felt the urge to throw up for the second time that night. She stood up quickly covering her mouth and making Dan run after her worried. He entered the bathroom ignoring the odd looks he was getting from women there. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she puked. Serena was feeling really bad, and she hated the fact that that was happening on the first night out with Dan. Just as she finished she went over the washer and cleaned her face with Dan standing protectively right behind her helping her shaking hands. Serena looked at him in the mirror and gave him a slight smile assuring him she was okay.

"What couldn't the spoiled Barbie handle some pizza?" Dan has been teasing her the whole night about being a spoiled princess who never played karting or ate pizza outside. Serena turned to look at him and widened her eyes before bursting out in tears. She was crying so hard and Dan didn't know what to do. He was only joking and she was weeping. _Way to be a jerk._

"Serena you know I'm just kidding. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" he said as he moved his hands anywhere trying to explain. Serena shook her head a no and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's not that believe me" she said making him instantly feel better.

"Than what is it?" he urged her to tell him.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Good and bad reviews are appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Then what is it?" he urged her to tell him.

"I, I can't" she said as she sobbed harder and shook her head.

"Hey, hey Serena, look at me" said Dan while putting both of his hands over her face trying so hard to soothe her. "You can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"I, this is the second time I throw up this day. I threw up before you came to pick me up for our date" Serena was starting to relax after hearing Dan's delicate voice and looking at his concerned eyes.

"So what, Serena people catch viruses every day, we'll stop at a pharmacy and pick a… oh my god. You don't have a virus. Why would you be crying if you had a virus? You're, you're pregnant?" Dan's eyes widened as Serena started to cry harder when he mentioned the word. She didn't say anything she just sobbed and cried making his heart break at the sound of her crying. He just held her close to his chest, rubbing her back and playing with her hair without saying a single word waiting for her to feel better in his embrace. He didn't know what to say, they were getting married in a week and she's pregnant with another man's child. He didn't know Serena had a boyfriend, how could her father do that to her? How could he be so cruel and make her break up with her boyfriend to be married to a stranger?

Dan kept Serena close to his chest waiting for her crying to stop, or at least to calm down so they can think about it. His heart was breaking at every tear Serena shed. He kept begging her to calm down and stop crying but Serena just kept crying shaking her head and holding Dan.

What felt like hours passed and Serena finally regained composure. She started to wipe her tears with the back of her hand getting herself to get up from the floor and then she suddenly burst out laughing when she looked at herself in the mirror. Dan was as confused as ever, this girl spent the last fifteen minutes sobbing and crying and now she's laughing hysterically, he can't hide it though, she looked cute as hell with her nose scrunching and her white teeth showing.

"What's going on?" Dan chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm in a public restroom, sitting on the floor and crying on the first date with my future husband" Dan shared a smile hearing her voice change at the mention of him being her future husband. He hated himself. What could he do to save her? She'll probably hate him for the rest of her life, she might not blame him now but a day will come when she'll hate him and blame him for doing this to her.

"Serena we need to talk about it, what do you want to do with you being pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant Dan." she said smiling slightly seeing the color return to his face.

"Then, uh… why? Why were you crying and uh… why?" said Dan blinking hundreds of times in a second, something Serena figured he does when he's confused.

"Because just like I told you it was the second time I throw up today and then I thought well people throw up for many reasons and it downed me what if I'm pregnant but I can't be pregnant because I never had that kind of relationship with anyone and I'm getting married next week so my first time is going to be with someone I don't know and you know the rest" tears started to form again in Serena's eyes and although Dan felt relieved that she wasn't pregnant, he kind of wished she was too so that maybe this marriage would be cancelled.

"Serena I'm really sorry, believe me if I could do anything I would. But I can't! I can feel your pain and I feel like an ass for having to listen to my father but I have no other choice, no other place to go if he disowns me and I know that it'll happen if I don't go with this marriage"

"I know Dan. I'm not blaming you, and I'm sorry for being this dramatic. I know that you have to do this just like I do. And to be honest, I'm glad my dad chose you and not some stuck up rich man who only cares about pleasing my father" she said smiling slightly. "Now I really think we should get going before I fall into another panic attack in a pizza place restroom" she joked.

"Dan the vespa is right here" she said as she saw Dan trying to stop a cab.

"Yeah and you threw up twice today, a ride on a bike will disturb you, so we're taking a cab to my place and then we'll go to the pharmacist and finally I'll take you home" he said opening the door to the cab that just stopped.

"So I'll see you on our wedding?" said Serena getting out of the car.

"Yeah I guess" he replied.

* * *

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of and in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between Dan Rufus Humphrey and Serena William Van Der Woodsen. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.

The preacher went on and on about marriage and its blessing and about love which none of Dan and Serena was experiencing. Dan haven't heard a single word he was saying, he was too busy focusing in Serena's eyes which were watering and sad although she was reassuring him by throwing him a smile every now and then. He almost objected when the priest asked if anyone thought they shouldn't be married but held it in when he saw his father standing. Dan's thought got interrupted when he was asked to say his vows.

He cleared his throat and began "I know that marriage fantasies are reserved to girls who usually dream about their dress and their groom. But growing up, I always dreamed about getting married too. I saw how many ruptured families there were out there and I vowed that when the time comes and I have a family, I would treasure it. I would do anything I can to keep my wife happy and I would protect her against anything. I promised myself that nothing could ever break her and I would be her rock whenever she needs me, her shoulder whenever she needs to cry and the one she wants to share all her good moments with. And here I am today, on the day of my marriage, promising you, Serena to do all of that with you. I promise you I would make everything in my power to keep you happy" he said as he held her hand feeling her caress his palm with her thumb at his beautiful words.

The priest moved his eyes to Serena gesturing for her to start with her vows which were written down on a piece of paper by her father.

"I, Serena , take you, Dan , for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part"

The priest went on with the rest of the ceremony and the couples said "I do" respectively.

"you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union."

Dan approached Serena putting both of his hands on her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead earning a shocked look from everyone but not caring about that. He put his mouth of her ear and whispered "This is me not forcing you into anything whatsoever from now till the rest of our lives" and then he turned around holding her hand and smiled to everyone keeping up with their parents charade.

* * *

 **That is a small chapter as well, but I had to go with the wedding fast too.**

 **Please review and let me know if you like where this is going and if I should keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So my dad bought me a place two days ago but it still isn't furnished yet so we'll have to sleep in a hotel until we figure it out" Dan and Serena were in the limo after having the wedding ceremony.

"Yeah okay whatever" replied Serena dryly. Ever since they exchanged their vows, Serena had been acting completely different from their first date. She couldn't help but get mad at Dan even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Maybe she was selfish and unfair, but she couldn't control her feelings and right now she hated his guts.

"Do you have somewhere you'd like to go?" he asked trying so hard to start a conversation but all he got was a shake of the head from his fiancée.

"Okay then, I will choose myself" Dan whispered to the driver the instructions and sat as far away as possible from Serena. He even thought about moving next to the driver so maybe that way she would cool down a bit but he knew it was rude so he didn't do it. Around two hours later, the limo stopped and Dan looked around happy to see that the place hasn't changed at all. He looked at Serena and saw that she was blissfully sleeping, a smile took over his face at how sweet she looked. He liked her better sleeping than awake and being mean to him.

"Serena we're here" he nudged her slightly getting nothing from her. "Serena" he said louder this time watching her shift in her sleep before opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"What the hell you gave me a heart attack" she shouted.

"Sorry it's just that we're here and I didn't want to leave you alone in the limo nor did I want to carry you in case you felt uncomfortable with me holding you. I could've stayed in the limo and waited for you to wake up but that could've taken hours considering you're so tired and that you probably didn't sleep last night" Dan went on and on talking nonstop cursing himself for being afraid of her. Serena just looked at him waiting for his sentence to come to an end and secretly being happy that she made him nervous.

"Where are we?" she said getting out of the car and looking around instantly realizing it wasn't a hotel.

"We're somewhere in the woods, it's a place I really like. I rented it for two weeks but we won't stay here this long. Come on get inside so I can show you"

Dan and Serena entered the place and Serena was instantly mesmerized by its beauty. It was a small wooden house, certainly old but really beautiful. The living room they were standing in had a fire place and two leather cushions that dated at least two decades. Dan walked and ushered for Serena to follow him, they got to the kitchen which had a little dining table and a stove. Serena didn't know how to cook but being in this kitchen made her wish she did. They continued their round until they got to the bedroom where there was a king sized bed with long bedposts and a painting of horses above it. Serena placed her suitcase in the room and looked around admiring it. She was really tired, the wedding dress was bothering her and the pins in her hair drove her insane but she knew she couldn't sleep just yet, she didn't know how she should act with Dan there.

"Okay so this is your room, I'll sleep in the living room" said Dan sensing how awkward things were getting. Serena nodded glad he didn't choose to sleep next to her. She liked that he was considerate and that he stayed at distance. Another guy could've easily made her sleep with him while Dan didn't even kiss her.

"Hey Dan, do you think that you could help me with the dress?" she asked shyly not looking in his eyes. Dan approached her and took the zipper trying so hard not to touch her during the process. Once he was done with the zipper Serena turned around still holding the wedding dress from the front and thanked him earning a wink and a smirk from Dan before he disappeared to the living room.

* * *

The next day Serena woke up to a brutal noise, she was startled so she decided to get up and see where it was coming from. Putting her robe on, she headed out of her room and followed the noise that led her to the kitchen. She stood there, mouth agape, eyes opened big and crossing her arms trying so hard not to laugh. Dan was in the kitchen, putting an apron which did nothing since he was covered in flour from head to toe and he was trying to crack an egg in a bowl. She had no idea what he was trying to make but she was bound to stop him before he made more mess.

"What do you think you're doing?" her voice startled him causing him to drop the egg over his bare feet. Serena couldn't help it then, seeing him covered in flour was one thing, but seeing him jump and throw the egg over his leg was another thing. She burst into a laughing hysteria throwing her shoulders to the front and crying from too much laughing. Dan didn't dare to move, he knew he would make a mess with the egg on his foot, he just watched her amused happy to see her mood has changed.

"Are you done?" he asked glaring jokingly at her. She nodded and headed towards him kneeling in front of him trying to remove the egg yolk with the minimal mess possible.

"You know when I imagined you kneeling in front of me, the last thing I imagined you doing was cleaning my feet." He said winking "If you know what I mean" he added. Dan was a very gentleman man, but he wanted to drive her nuts with his talking even if he wasn't going to do anything in action. He watched her waiting for her to turn red only to be surprised by her looking straightly in his eyes and responding.

"So you're fantasizing about me now?" she asked smirking.

"Can you blame me? I mean have you looked at yourself?" he replied hungrily.

"Well you wish Humphrey. Now go take a shower, a cold one preferably." She said as she winked, slightly touched his crotch while getting up and swayed her hips on purpose earning a groan from him.

* * *

Dan and Serena were both sitting in a little café close to their rented house. Dan was never a morning eater, Serena on the other hand was on her third pancake and it looked like she could eat a whole lot more.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go my new place so you could see it and chose how you'd like to furnish it" said Dan breaking the silence.

"umm.. yeah sure, you sure you want me to be the one furnishing it?" she asked knowing pretty well that he had the right to do it himself.

"Oh please, I have a better chance cooking than knowing about houses. Besides this is as much your house as it is mine." He said charmingly.

"Hey Dan, sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just overwhelmed and my only defense was to act that way" she said sounding genuinely sorry.

"Serena, I could never blame you for acting this way, I shouldn't have agreed to this marriage and I completely understand you. but just so you know, my vows, they're not made up. I meant every single word of them and time will prove it to you while I work on making you the happiest woman alive."

Serena blushed at his words, he was so good at talking and his voice was really assuring. She was speechless and she felt like getting up and kissing him just for caring about her so much, the voices in her head were fighting between kissing him or just passing him a thank you, so instead she put her hand over his on the table and gave his hand a squeeze as of thanking him.

* * *

"This is it, that's our home." "Mrs. Humphrey" he added as he bowed and motioned for Serena to enter earning a giggle from her.

The house was really beautiful, it was really big and Serena was already imagining how she would furnish it. She adored decorating houses, and if it was to her she would make it her job. She was glad Dan didn't want to furnish the house himself because she is sure she'll have a good time doing it herself.

"It's beautiful" she expressed looking in every corner.

"I'm sure it'll be more beautiful once you're done with it. I just have a simple demand"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want a comfortable sofa" he said chuckling.

* * *

Serena and Dan have been shopping for the house for hours now, Serena didn't seem to be bothered by that since her enthusiasm was getting bigger by the time. as for Dan, he was praying to find something she'd like. She was really picky when it comes to shopping and he knew it was going a whole lot of time to find things that she would like. They have decided that they would just pick a bedroom and a living room for the moment so they can move in. the rest of the house would be furnished once they settle in. They were both at ease with each other's presence which was a good thing considering they already live together. Dan was a really understanding guy who gave her his opinion to show that he cared but left the final decision for her figuring she knew better. After hours of shopping, Serena bought some of the things and knew that she'd have to continue another day for Dan's sake.

"What do you feel like eating?" he asked her as they were heading towards the car. It was already 6 pm and they still had an hour and a half drive till they got home.

"I'm cool with anything" she said as she adjusted in her seat.

"Well I'm not really dressed for a fancy restaurant" he said as he looked down and his khaki shorts. "So we'll have to eat in a regular place. Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah I love Chinese."

* * *

"My father has always been like that, ever since I turned sixteen he used to make me go out with boys I don't know just so if I ever decide to have a boyfriend he'll be high class. And whenever I did actually meet someone I like, he would be always sending body guards to follow me" Dan and Serena were sitting in a small Chinese restaurant getting to know each others better.

"That must have sucked for you. didn't you ever meet a boy that you actually loved?"

"No he would never let me get there. He's, he's unbelievable. Imagine he paid them to get away from me. He actually paid to get his daughter's heartbroken. " she said gulping not daring to look into his eyes so that he wouldn't see how hurt she was.

"If you think about it from another side, you should actually be happy he did that. Those jerks took his money instead of taking you. I know that it must have been hard leaving the boy you liked, but it definitely would've been harder to be with someone who didn't give you what you deserved"

"Well I couldn't blame them to be honest. I mean, they could find other girls, but where could they make easy money like that. And I was the stupid girl that would fall for the boys who were only chasing me after my money." Dan was discovering a part of Serena that he never knew existed, the beautiful and strong girl turned out to be fragile. She had doubts in herself and he was bound to change that, he didn't want to scare her off by talking so many sweet things, but seeing her doubt herself wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Serena, that's where you got it wrong, they could find other girls yes. But they couldn't find someone like you and I'm sure as hell that they're all regretting their decision now. And I'm not only talking about your beautiful looks because you and I both know that beautiful would be an understatement description of you, but your character and your personality are the things that make you special, and because of those they must be dying now. All of them" he said watching her get off her place in front of her and sitting next to him, she placed a hand on his face and he instantly took it as an invitation to kiss her so he met her halfway and gave her the most gentle kiss she ever experienced.

* * *

 **I honestly regret starting this fic. I have lots of ideas but they all sounded better in my head and it turned out to be a little bit boring. I'll try and make it more interesting later.**

 **I have another fic idea but I don't think I will write it since I have two unfinished fics and little reviews to make me going lol.**

 **Send me your opinion and I will try and update soon:)**


	5. Chapter 5

A marriage is the union of two people, the join of their lives and the division of their belongings. A marriage is where a partner's belongings become both of thems. Or in Dan's case, it becomes hers. So one might wonder why Dan Humphrey spent the night sleeping on a kitchen stool knowing well that there was an empty bed in the bedroom, but what they didn't know was that the bed wasn't meant for him, according to their agreement Serena gets the bed while Dan gets the damn sofa. Well that was before Serena decided to suddenly fall asleep on Dan's couch leaving no room for him but to sleep _or sit_ on the kitcheen stool. The pair have finally made it to their new house, after a week of shopping and searching they both agreed of buying a single bed and a couch to start their lives in their place. It was their first night in, and they decided they would celebrate by watching a movie, on Dan's laptop due to the absence of TV. Dan was going to buy some snacks as Serena requested and he was surprised to find Serena falling asleep on the couch _his couch_ with the laptop dumped on the floor. He thought about waking her but images of the night they got married flashed through his head and he didn't want to live that again, he hated that Serena and he blamed the lack of sleep for it so he thought it was best to cover her with a blanket and sleep somewhere else. He decided he could take the bed since it was vacant, but he was afraid of her reaction. Damn her for the effect she had on him, Dan looked around and knew that he only had a single option, the bar stool in the kitchen.

The first week of marriage went out well, they were both making sacrifices to accustom the their lives together. It wasn't easy to live with someone you barely knew and it's even harder knowing that it was going to be this way for a long time if not forever. To their luck, none of their parents were coming over except for the usual phone calls making sure that they're both still alive and they haven't killed each other. Dan and Serena got along well, at friends at least, nothing tactile or sensual has happened between them except for the kiss they shared at the café a week ago. They were just starting as friends living together with the occasional bantering especially from Serena's part.

It was 7 a.m and Serena was shifting on her bed when _poof_ she fell down on the floor. She woke up suddenly trying to figure out where she was and why the hell she fell when she noticed that she was sleeping on the couch and not in her bed. Serena looked around for Dan only to be be disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Dan" she called out her voice groggy. Usually, she would make herself presentable before seeing him in the morning and she was sure she looked like hell with last night's clothes and morning hair but after several attempt of getting up and failing.

"Dan" she screamed louder this time still trying to get up and failing miserably. "Daaaaaaaan" third time was followed by an angry what after it.

"Come over here please" she replied helplessly. Not a minute later, came Dan barely standing, with his back bent down and his neck turnt to the right.

"What happened to you?" She asked from the floor seeing Dan's state. She couldn't help but smile a little at how cute he looked. He was in a grey cotton pant and a white wife beater and his hair was so messy.

"I slept on the kitchen stool because you took over my couch and now I can't stand tall" he explained yawning. "What about you?"

"I fell from your couch and I woke up on the floor plus I can't bring myself to stand up" she said giggling at their states.

"Come on give me your hand'' he said throwing his hand and waiting for her to take it so she could stand up. When she was standing they both collapsed on the couch in pain.

"Oh my god my head and back hurt like hell" whined Serena touching her head with her manicured hand.

"You're talking? My head is touching the floor from being bent down and it's all your fault" he said accusing her mockingly.

"Sorry husband, I just fell asleep you could've always woke me up so I could sleep peacefully in my bed"

"Anyway, I think we both need a massage so how about we go spend a couple of hours at the spa? I know this resort that is really relaxing but you have to drive yourself because there's noway i'm going to be able to.

"Umm sounds like a great idea but I can't really drive. I mean the only time I drove something with wheels is on our date at the karting station." She said ashamed of herself.

"I'll call the driver then, go get dressed" he said trying his best to get up and put his clothes on.

* * *

"Hello welcome to Sontolo Resort. You will both start by a full body massage followed by a special stone treatment followed by activities you choose while you're here. Would you like to get the massage in seperate rooms or in the same room?" Asked the short korean lady after explaininh all about the resort.

"Alone" "Together" said Dan and Serena simultaneously. Dan was really surprised to hear Serena say that he wasn't about to protest.

"Together it is" he demanded as they followed the girl that just joined them.

Serena knew that she surprised Dan with her answer but she didn't care. She knew Dan was respecting her by being distant but there is noway she could send him to that room to get a full body massage from the hot girls there alone. Plus she would get to finally see his body, or _upper body._ Dan was a hot guy and she's not denying that. They were both sent to the restroom to change into their bathing suits. Dan was waiting for Serena wearing his navy blue shorts and a flipflop. He was looking at his feet when he saw a pair of feet in front of him, he started going up those long endless legs, watching the way her black bathing suit clung to her body and the way her boobs looked just so round and perfect. She had curves the right places and her blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. He just wanted to sit there and stare at her, to memorize every part of her body, Dan was married to this sexy as hell woman and it killed him that he couldn't touch her, he couldn't feel the touch of her skin nor taste the taste of her lips. Oh how he wanted to pin her on the wall and run his hands over her curves, to just move his lips over her body and claim every inch of it. But he knew it wasn't possible so he just moved his head up looking her on the eyes.

"Umm ready?" He managed to choke. Serena nodded happy to see the effect she had on him.

* * *

"Oh my god your shoulders are so tense" said the tall blonde masseuse that have been working on Dan. She hadn't stopped flirting with him even though she knew his wife was there next to him. Serena was ready to hop off the table and cut her in half, it's not that she was jealous, she just hated to see herself disrespected.

"How do you feel Serena?" He asked uncomfortable by the masseuse. He tried to change the subject and stop her from flirting with him. The last thing he needed was for Serena to think he was a womanizer. She already hated him for marrying her he didn't need to give her one more reason.

"It's good, feels so good." Serena felt better that Dan was communicating with her.

"Yeah you need it after this week. Getting married and moving to a new house is hard work."

"Well yeah and add falling from the couch to them" she joked.

"Oh my god you fell from the couch? How?" Interrupted Suzanna, the masseuse making Serena rage in anger again.

"Well we just got carried away in the moment and we both fell" said Dan making sure she would stop flirting after hearing this. Serena blushed and looked at him glad he did that.

"It was worth it though" her cheeks were turning red but she didn't care.

"Okay your session is over" exclamed Suzanna. "A girl will be with you in a second so you can start your next one" and with that she left the room with her friend angry.

"Sorry about that" said Dan moving himself to sit next to Serena to make sure she wasn't angry. "Not a problem, thank you for putting her to stop. Is your back good?" She said touching his shoulder making Dan shiver from her touch.

"Yeah much better" he whispered at the proximity. Her hand burned at his skin and he just wished it could stay there.

"That's good'' she whispered back "Sorry I made you sleep on a chair last night" Serena had no idea why they were whispering but she couldn't speak loudly even if she wanted to. With Dan this close to her and his eyes gazing her, she couldn't even find her voice.

Dan didn't answer he just smiled slightly bringing his hand to his shoulder where hers was, he removed it lacing the fingers together and pinned the hair that was on her face, behind her ear. "I want to kiss you" he said getting closer and closer to her.

"Then do it'' she replied sure of herself moving a little more close and placing a hand over his shoulder. Dan just held her head playing with her hair and placed his mouth over hers kissing her softly until she put both arms around his neck and the kiss grew more passionate. He held her by her waist bringing her closer to him if possible. Her kisses were driving him insane and his hands on her almost naked body were just roaming all over the place. He couldn't stop, he felt like doing it from the day they first met and now he just couldn't stop but he did nevertheless. Dan didn't want to push over so he just brought her closer to his chest playing with her hair and kissing it.

"That was great" he said breaking the silence knowing that Serena wasn't going to do it herself. He felt her shifting from under his hands and she sat up looking into his eyes smiling and saying "yeah it was."

* * *

They spent the whole day at the spa, they ate sushi did all kind of treatments, Serena got a facial treatment too and they had sushi for lunch. Dan and Serena were stuck close to each other's the whole time stealing kisses and goofing around. It finally felt good to be together. This resort was definetly on their come back again list. They both stepped out of the door after having showered and they headed towards the car that was left there because Dan had demanded the driver to leave it there. Dan got into the car and so did Serena.

"You're tired?" He asked looking at her as she put on her sunglasses.

"On the contary i'm so relaxed" she said gently as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Okay then we're not going home right away. There's a place I want to take you to." Said Dan ignoring her as she asked where. He drove for around 20 minutes and stopped in a parking lot turning off the engine and looking at her.

"Come on you're driving" he said opening the car door

"I told you this morning I can't drive!"

"Yeah I heard but I'm teaching you. Now come on we're in an empty parking lot, it's the safest place to learn how to drive and I promise you it's easy. " Serena was so excited, she always wanted to drive but nobody was there to teach her. They both shifted places and Dan told her to adjust her seat so that she could easily touch the brake and gas pedal. After telling her the basic notions she needed to know, Serena started the engine and followed Dan instructions. He was so sweet and nice and was teaching her staying soothe even when she made mistakes. They spent around two hours there driving around and parking the car with Dan trying so hard to teach her as much as he can.

He promised her they would come here at least twice a week until she could be ready to take the car down the highroad where he would teach her too. Serena was so grateful for that, she was glad that Dan actually cared for her and he was really trying to make her happy. He held her hand all the way home bringing it to his lips every now and then and kissing it.

* * *

 **Lia you asked and you got it. So this may be a little rushed out but I just decided to write as soon as I saw your review:)**

 **Hope you guys like it. Please REVIEWW**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter **6 : Baby it will always be you**

She missed him, she missed him so much and it was driving her insane. She missed his witty remarks, the fact that he could make her blush with his sweet words, the way he would always take care of her. She missed how important she felt when he talked to her, and how he made sure she was happy with his words and actions. Maybe she pushed him too far, maybe she was stupid to think that a guy could wait this long before getting laid. He said it himself that he would wait for her but apparently he meant for a day or two, not two months. Two fucking months, how lame could she be thinking that it would be more romantic if they waited?

Things were going great with Dan and Serena, they have been married for two months now and it was everything that any couple could dream of. They couldn't deny the chemistry between them even if they wanted to. The pair decided that even though they were married, they should start their relationship like any other normal couple, _minus the living together and being married part,_ so they went on dates, kissed and cuddled, talked about everything and anything and they liked it. They were falling for each other's but they decided to wait. They decided to wait until they were both ready and it appears she drove him off with that decision.

Take out boxes were scattered all around the place, her and Dan used to go out every day and every night and they would discover a new place to eat, but not until now did she understand the honeymoon phase that everyone talked about. Too bad it only lasted this much for them. She didn't know how to cook, barely knew how to drive and was pretty much imprisoned in this house with nothing to do, and no one to talk to.

Dan had spent the week leaving the house before the sun came out and not getting back until she fell asleep. He was either avoiding her, or he hated her guts and was sick of being married to her. She sighed to herself thinking it was useless to wait for him, just like it was the day before that. It was a 11.30 pm so she thought she better head back to sleep losing any hope of him getting back home.

* * *

Thinking of it now, he regretted it. He should've just told her what was happening with him, but how do you tell a person that you're ruining what's left of his life? How do you tell someone that the only thing he was able to give her, he couldn't anymore? It was a Wednesday night when he got a phone call from his father's lawyer. He was supposed to be going to dinner with Serena when his phone rang and he got the news.

 _"I'm really sorry Mr. Humphrey. Your father is incarcerated until someone could pay off all the money he had lost gambling. You have a month to free the house you're living in."_

How could his father even do this to him? What a hypocrite always teaching him what was right. What could he possibly do now? He had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sure he had a diploma in business, but doesn't know a thing about it, he only studied that because of father's persistence that he would take over his place in his company. _The company that he lost for money._

He spent his week searching for something, anything he could work at but he couldn't find a thing. He was a pathetic loser with nothing. A bar took him in, where he cleaned some of the tables and casually helped the bartender making drinks, it got him 30 bucks a night, a sum that he put in the duck jar above the refrigerator knowing that Serena used this money to order in.

 _Today is the day, I'm gonna tell her now_ is the absolute first thing that came to his mind the minute he woke up every morning, until nausea hit him and he felt like just running away and avoiding it before she could wake up and see his face. _People all over the world live like this, you can make it happen. Eventually you'll find a place to live in._ He knew it was true, but he wasn't afraid of having nowhere to sleep in as much as he was afraid of losing _her._ He wasn't even sure if he could make it without Serena, without that beautiful glowing face and the sound of her angelic voice, what if he could never hear that little laugh of hers that made his heart melt everytime? Or that smile she did where she bited her bottom lip getting excited about something and making him walk on foams if that what she wanted him to do.

He loved her, he was completely in love with her, and he hadn't just discovered that, he actually knew it for quite sometime now but was a coward to confess it. He was afraid she'd be pushed away after all the work they put in this relationship so he saves it for later, for maybe now because _Hey I love you, we're broke and have nothing left_ sounds romantic as hell.

* * *

Noises woke her up, she never heard them in this house anymore that a slightest movement could wake her up. There was talking involved and she knew that someone was there with Dan at 7.30 am. _Who could it be?_ She thought to herself putting her robe on and heading as close as she could to the stair case making sure she wasn't visible. She didn't want to find out she was awake and eavesdropping on the first conversation she heard this week from him. She was surprised to see that it was her father, and there was much tension between the two men. Dan's face was red and he kept moving he thumb across his other hand, a gesture he only did when he was uncomfortable. There wasn't any conversation going on at the moment but she knew it will start again in any minute.

"So?" Her father spoke just as she though it will happen.

"Just like I told you a minute ago, I don't need time to think I'm not doing it"

"What if I double it? Make it 12" William Van Der Woodsen was irritated and Serena knew it, but she had no idea what they were talking about. What did he want to double and why Dan so persistant on not doing it?

"For god's sake I don't want a damn thing! You can double it, triple it hell you could give me all your fucking money and I won't do it. Now Serena's right up, you could easily go and wake her up and ask her yourself. If this is her choice, you'll have all your money and your wishes, and if it's not I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not doing it no matter what" Serena only grew more interested since her voice was thrown in the conversation. So it had something to do with her and she was getting more confused.

"It'll save your father and get you everything you lost " said William growing more and more frustrated.

"Yet it will make me lose the only thing I care about. With all due respect sir, I love your daughter and I'm not planning on giving up on her for money, now if it is her wish then there's nothing I can do about it but when it comes to me, my plan is to keep her forever. I may not have money now, but I still have my love and respect for her and I'll figure it out" Dan was out of breath and Serena was in tears. She suddenly knew what they were talking about, her father was once again buying people, though she didn't know why he wanted to get rid of Dan knowing that he was the one that made her marry him.

William hated his new son in law, he was raised that people could be bought no matter who they are but this man didn't seem to budge. He was drowning in depts, his father is in the jail and he soon will have no roof on top of his head, yet he was still refusing what seems to he his only solution. He kept glaring and him waiting for him to maybe change his mind. But nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Dan kept glaring back not blinking until the old man turned his back and climbed the stairs to his daughter's room.

Serena, seeing her father heading to see her, ran to her room and placed herself under the covers. She shut her eyes waiting for him to come and ask her to go home with him for a reason she missed knowing. Not a minute later, he burst into the room and started calling her name.

"What?" She acted as if she was tired and had just woken up.

"We need to talk honey please wake up" he said caressing her blonde hair, a thing he stopped doing when she turned _what are you talking about?_ A thing he never did.

"What's wrong daddy?" Serena was a great actor, she got up and placed her back on the back of the bed, removing the sleep from her eyes and listened to her dad.

"I know that your husband should be telling you this, but since he's not man enough I will. Rufus Humphrey was taken by the police a week ago after they found out that he was gambling and he lost his company and all his belongings, including the house you two are currently living in. And since that husband of yours doesn't do anything for a living, I don't know what solution you might have." William stopped so Serena could take everything in, this was the last thing she was expecting. It suddenly was all clear to her, Dan refused the money that could save his life to be with her.

"Oh" was all she could come up with.

"I know, it's unbelievable. If I had known that those people were like this, I wouldn't have let you marry one of them and I'm genuinely sorry for that."

"Well it's too late now" she said bitter, still affected by the fact that her father made her marry someone she doesn't know even though he was a great person

"Yes but we can fix it. You can get your things now and we'll be back home in no time. We'll forget alk about those two months, all about this marriage and the Humphreys. It'll be like old times." He said trying to sell her his offer.

"No" Serena simply snapped. "No, I'm not getting back to that. I'm not going back to the jail you made me live in, where nothing was allowed and where your only weapon was money. Because father believe it or not, Dan is a great man and he is making me love life again, he's so respectful that he makes me believe that good things do exist, knowing well that I spent my life believing a different thing."

"How dare you? How dare you talk to me like this?" He snapped at her.

"How dare you come in the middle of mine and my husband's house? If you'll excuse me this is a private family matter that me and my _husband_ will work on" she said emphasizing the word husband.

"Are you kicking me out?" He said not believing how much strong his daughter got in a matter of month.

"No father, I'm just living. And if your presence is what's keeping me from living, then I'm sorry to tell you that I don't need you in my life" she said leaving him sitting on the bed before heading to the toilet where she looked at the mirror, trying to figure out how the hell she got the strength to do all this. But that's when she realized where all the strength came from, _Dan._

* * *

 **So this is it. I really hope you like it and I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I'm really busy and barely have time to write.**

 **Also I feel like doing an epilogue to one of my old stories, so if you had to choose which one would be it?**

 **Revieww please, whether it's a good or a bad review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

William went downstairs furiously thinking of what just happened. He thought Serena would instantly agree of leaving him after being forced into this marriage, but that was far from the case. She didn't even think about it, it was a no and there was no negotiating with it. Usually, he wouldn't be moved by it because he knew he could always use his money and buy her lovers, but Dan didn't seem to budge either. Everything seemed to fail, and he wasn't sure what more he could do to save his reputation. He could already see it in the newspaper _Daughter of William Van Der Woodsen married to a gambling loser's son._ The fifty years man's world was spinning, he arrived to the living room to find Dan sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling. He thought of trying to buy him once again but knew there was no way that is happening.

"I'll be back" he said coldly and left the house making sure to make a loud thud while closing the door.

Dan heard William going and he couldn't help but get agitated. He didn't know what kind of conversation went upstairs, but he really hoped it didn't end with Serena deciding to go with her father, though the fact that he went alone assured him a little. He knew that he should go up and talk to his wife, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't go there and maybe hear the worst news of his life. He sighed heavily putting his head in his hands that were resting on his knees. Minutes went by with Dan's thoughts all over the place, he felt like putting it off and heading out of the place but he knew there was no backing of now so he got up and decided to head to Serena's room only to be surprised by her taking the stairs down.

"Hi" she said in the sweetest voice he had ever heard, making his heart flutter.

"Hey" he replied gesturing her over the couch so they can sit for what will be one of the most important topics of his life.

"I'm going to cut right to it, my dad told me some of the things but I need to hear it all from you. I need you to tell me exactly what happened" it amazed Dan how easy she was handling this. She knew that they were broke, she knew that they have nothing left, yet she was talking just like any normal day. He couldn't believe that that was yet another thing to add to the things he loved about her.

Dan went on and on telling her about how he got the call about his father being arrested and how he went to visit him and he begged him to come up with something to bail him out, how he lost every single thing of his belongings except for his car that was a gift from his father's cousin.

"So yeah that's pretty much it" he ended his rambling, which was harder than it seems to be.

"And what are we going to do now?" she still wasn't affected by it all. It all seemed like a normal thing for her, like all of this didn't even mean anything to her.

"We?" he asked surprised, he needed to make sure that she wasn't leaving him "We as in?" Dan continued.

"We as in you and me, husband and wife, for better and worse" she said surprising him and herself.

Serena felt like in the months she spent marrying Dan, she grew more mature than she did her whole life. She was proud of the girl she is now and she knew it was all thanks to the dork sitting in front of her and looking at her with those brown eyes. She watched as relief washed over his face, she watched that little twitch in his lips, how he always smiled gradually, lifting his lips first and then showing his teeth. She loved to observe him, he intrigued her. There was so much about him that she was discovering by the day and she couldn't help but fall harder.

"You know, everything happened and I knew that things are going to change, that my life is going to turn upside down but the first thing that came to my mind, the thing that I mostly thought about was what will it mean for us? I was so afraid of you leaving me and that's why I never told you before."

"I admit it's not an easy thing to tell and I partly understand why you had a hard time to say it, but from now on, you can tell me anything. We'll work things together" she said smiling and watching him as he put his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest kissing her.

For the moment they just needed to clear their heads, to enjoy the bliss of having each other's to prepare themselves for the hard part of life. For now they had one another and they couldn't be more grateful for it.

* * *

Dan ignored his cellphone for the nth time this day. He was spending the day with Serena, both curled up on the couch and searching for a job for him and her in the newspaper and on the internet. He already found a part time job and had been working at it for a week now, but he still preferred to find a full time one that could make them more money. Though he insisted that Serena shouldn't have to work and that he could handle the house paying, Serena convinced him that she would have fun working and finally put her marketing diploma to use.

"Who keeps calling you Mr. Humphrey?" she said faking jealousy.

"I think I should apply here" he said before he realized it was a nursing application and his lie would be easily detected. He cracked a sad smile replying "It's your dad"

"Oh I see. He keeps calling me too, he's even sending me text messages which is something my dad never does. All his voice mails and texts are filled with promises and apologies. He says he wants to give me the best life out there" Even though Serena was a good actress and knew how to hide her feelings well, Dan knew better and he was sure that she was so hurt by her father's behavior. Instead of being here for his daughter in her moment of need and helping her and her husband out, he's looking for a way to break them apart.

"I hate to tell you this, but he promised me a sum of 300,000$ every month for me to leave you. He's being amazingly persistent" said Dan rubbing her back now that she was laying her head on his shoulder with her head resting across his chest.

"You, you never consider it right? I mean I know that this life is new to you and hard and it could all get better if you do and I need to know. Do you regret it? Do you regret not taking his deal?" Serena needed assurance. She still remembers Dan telling her father that he loved her, but he never said it to her. It was still an unopened conversation between them two, they never expressed their real feelings for each other's. She wanted to make sure that she's not giving her all to him only to be heartbroken in the end.

"Do I regret it? Serena I never even thought about it. No matter how hard this life is, I could get by, but not because I'm strong or I have strength. It's because I have you by my side. You made me realize that I wasn't even living. I was just counting the days and the nights of my life but it's you that really made me feel alive and without that I couldn't live. So no, I don't need money, I don't need fancy houses or butlers and maids, and I just need the love of my life by my side."

"You mean Cedric?" she joked implying to his cabbage patch kid that he still kept. Dan cracked a joke adjusting her so that he was looking straight into her eyes when he says this. He held her hands in his and suddenly grew so serious.

"I meant you, you and only you. I love you Serena. I am so in love with you that I can't even imagine living without you. I have known it for a while now but I didn't want to scare you off by saying it because we agreed on taking things slow to try and make this marriage work. But you know what? I think it's working great because for me, this couldn't get any better and I wouldn't have it any other way" he knew he should stop when he saw tears prickling at the bottom of Serena's eyes. He knew they weren't sad tears, he knew she was affected by it all and to be honest, so was he. He was glad that he finally expressed all of this, he was sick of constantly turning around the truth, he wanted to say it all and to hell with the consequences.

"I can't say anything, except that I love you too." She said as she broke her hands from his and held his face feeling his jaw lift under her touch and his mouth move to her palm where he placed a kiss. "So much" she added and broke the distance by pushing his back on the couch and kissing him hard.

After this, not much words were spoken except for the pleasure that erupted from both of them when they finally collided into one. When they finally moved their relationship to the next level and they both made sure the other one knew how much they meant to them.

Life always throws problem at you, sometimes it makes you sad, other times it makes you mad and sometimes it even makes you think what the point of it all is. What's the point of coming to this life, living your way through problems and issues, of constantly being worried about anything and everything and afraid of that moment that would makes everything else worse. But then you look around you, and you see the people that surround you, you think of every single person that has been a part of your life and that have affected you in a way or another and you find out that they were the reason you live for. You live for friendship and family and love and you'll keep doing it because what's the point of it all? Well, being with the people who love and care about you makes it all worth it.

* * *

 **This last paragraph means a lot to me for personal reasons, I just want to add that if any of you readers out there starts to question the meaning of life and thinks of it as nothing but a burden, you can talk to me. If anyone needs someone to talk to, you can message me and I'll be glad to listen:)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that will be the end of the story. Already thinking of starting another one but not really sure if I should.**

 **Review please**


End file.
